


I Feel It Coming, Babe

by Moobaby



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blind Date, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I've wanted to write this for a while, Other, Songfic, every time i hear this song i would think about this, gender neutral reader, so now it's finally written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moobaby/pseuds/Moobaby
Summary: Suzy sets you up on a blind date. She insists you two will get along great, but she doesn't tell you much about him. You're not sure how you feel about this.Based on the song 'I Feel It Coming' by The Weeknd and Daft Punk.





	

_Why am I still waiting?_ You asked yourself for probably the thirtieth time. You hadn’t wanted to go on this blind date to begin with, and yet here you were, sitting alone in a booth at a dance club with a drink you hadn’t yet touched. It had originally contained ice but you wouldn’t know that by looking at it now. It wasn’t worth drinking now that it was watered-down, so you passed the time by dipping your fingertip into it, and tracing the edges of the tumbler, causing a gentle humming tone to ring out, confined to your ears alone by the high booth seats.

You hadn’t dated in a long time, at least two years, depending on if you counted certain one-night-stands. Not since your last significant other, who ended your long-term relationship in one of the worst ways possible. It had hurt you in ways you had never felt pain before, and you vowed then that you’d never let anyone hurt you like that again. In some ways, it had been a growing experience, and you learned how to guard yourself in ways that were beneficial. However, your friends still noticed that you were lonely. You had gone so many years without ever being alone, and now you’d been alone for so long that you just seemed hollow to those around you.

Your best friend, Suzy, had set you up on this date.

“He’s _really_ funny, and _really_ cute. You’ll like him! I _know_ you will. You just have to give him a chance. Give yourself a chance to give him a chance. You can’t just seclude yourself from people for the rest of your life, or you’ll never be happy.”

You knew she was right, for the most part. Why couldn’t you just remain alone for the rest of your life? No one could hurt you that way.

… But no matter how badly you tried to convince yourself that you were fine spending your days alone, you had moments of weakness. You missed having someone to hold you on bad days. You missed having someone to spend your days off with. You missed having a reason to give a fuck.

You checked your phone again for the time. Your date was twenty minutes late now. Maybe he was standing you up. He hadn’t even met you yet and he had already decided you weren’t worth his time _. Great. Awesome._

You gathered up your things, and sighed harshly through your nose as you stood up from the booth. Before you could react, you ran directly into someone, smashing your nose into their shoulder.

“Fuck!” You exclaimed, covering your face. It wasn’t that bad, but it hurt enough to make your eyes water, and you sneezed harshly.

The person you had run into had been knocked back, but they weren’t bitching about it. In fact, you realized they were talking to you.

“Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry about that, I didn’t see anyone in this booth, I—“ The voice was discernibly male. You rubbed your nose as you looked up at him, having to crane your neck back a bit, as he was a tall guy. From the position you were both standing, the dance floor was beyond both of you, so the flashing lights created a colorful, pulsating halo around the guy’s head, due to the massive amount of curly, fluffy hair he possessed.

“Y/N?” He asked. You didn’t know this guy, so—

_Oh._

“Uh, yeah. Are you Danny?” You brought a hand up to the back of your neck, sighing imperceptibly. What luck you had, running into the guy you had somewhat been hoping to avoid.

“Yeah, that’s me! Look, I’m so sorry about being late, I… I kinda clammed up and sat out in my car, psyching myself up to come in here. I’ve never gone on a _blind_ date before.” He grinned at you, his expression apologetic.

You couldn’t deny it— he _was_ cute. _Really cute._ Suzy hadn’t been wrong on that front at all.

“It’s… It’s fine, Danny, I’ve never done this before either. I haven’t gone on any kind of date at all in several years.” You still had a hand on the back of your neck. Your other hand was stuffed in your pocket.

“Yeah, Suzy told me that.” Dan now stuck his hands in his own pockets, still smiling a lopsided, awkward smile. It was barely noticeable, but you detected a slight sway in his stance that corresponded to the music.

You weren’t sure how you felt about this. What all did Suzy tell this guy? She hadn’t told you hardly anything about him. All you knew about him was that his name was Dan, he was cute and funny, and he was her husband’s best friend. Suzy and her husband, Arin, had been together for a really, _really_ long time, and you liked him well enough, so this guy couldn’t be that bad, right?

You realized there had been an extended period of silence between the two of you. You needed to say something, but you weren’t sure what.

Dan broke the silence for you.

“Did you want to dance?”

You grimaced, but you realized half-a-second too late that doing so was probably rude. But, you didn’t know _how_ to dance. You had only agreed to come to this club on Suzy’s insistence. You would have preferred a dinner date, but, then again, you didn’t really want to go on this date to begin with, so what did it even matter?

Dan’s hands came up and he waved them, dismissively, “Hey! That’s okay! We don’t have to dance.”

Your brows rose up as you looked at him. He was still smiling, and you found it contagious as a small smile spread across your lips.

“We can just sit and talk for a while if that makes you feel better.” He gestured back to the booth you had been sitting at. You found yourself slipping back into the booth seat before you could protest.

Dan was getting the message that you weren’t completely comfortable with this whole situation, but you could tell he really wanted this to work out. He led the conversation, but he didn’t talk about himself.

_Tell me what you really like_  
_Baby I can take my time_  
_We don't ever have to fight_  
_Just take it step-by-step_

You checked your phone for the time during a lull in the conversation. You were surprised to find it had been two hours you and Dan had been talking.

You were enjoying yourself now. Dan really was funny, and had made you laugh quite a bit. You felt a bit more relaxed and comfortable, sitting her and talking to him. He really reminded you of Arin, which should have been expected. You wondered, if Dan wanted to go on another date, if Suzy and Arin would want to double-date. You could only imagine how fun the two guys would be together.

You felt something brush against your legs under the table, and you jolted slightly with surprise.

“Sorry! My legs are kinda going numb from the weird position I’ve been sitting in. They just don’t make tables tall enough for giraffes like me.” He smiled sheepishly, and you laughed again. Before you could think too hard about it, you found yourself tangled with Dan’s legs under the table.

He was leaning against the table top, his cheek in his hand, looking at you with the same goofy smile he’d been wearing most of the night. You finally found the nerve to call him out on it, and you felt your heart jump up into your throat when he laughed.

“You’re just… Really nice on the eyes, Y/N.” He said it with a sigh as he settled his eyes on yours, and you maintained eye-contact a little too long.

_I can see it in your eyes_  
_'Cause they never tell me lies_  
_I can feel that body shake_  
_And the heat between your legs_

“Are you alright?” Dan asked softly, reaching across the table to touch your arm. The change had caused your brows to shoot up in surprise.

“Yeah, why?”

“Your legs are shaking.”

“Oh.”

Your heart was beating faster, still stuck somewhere in your esophagus after Dan had laughed so beautifully earlier. You realized your legs really were shaking, in fact, all of you was shaking, just a little bit. It wasn’t the kind of shiver you got from a cold breeze, or from a scary movie, but more like a buzz, a hum of inebriation, but you knew you weren’t drunk, you hadn’t consumed anything in all your time here.

Dan just had that sort of effect on you.

What was happening? After years of being alone you find yourself on a blind date with a guy who has made you laugh more times and much more genuinely than you had laughed in years. He wasn’t trying to push you into doing anything like some of those regrettable one-night-stands you’d had in the last couple of years. He genuinely wanted to know more about you.

And on top of it all, he was content to just admire you from across the table.

In some ways, you felt like you were going through the emotions too quickly to keep up, but on the other hand, you felt like it wasn’t going fast enough, and you weren’t quite sure how you really felt about it at all. The smile on your face, however, was the greatest tell-tale sign.

He smiled back at you, though you could see his eyes still shining with concern.

“I’m really glad I got here before you could leave. I don’t know about you, but I’m really enjoying myself.” He glanced down at the tabletop briefly before glancing back up at you, maintaining eye-contact. “I… I’ve been where you are now, before. From what Suzy told me. She said that we would relate to each other pretty well and, so far she’s been right.”

You felt your whole body soften slightly as the last bit of tension left you in one swift second. Suzy really had been right about this.

_You've been scared of love and what it did to you_  
_You don't have to run, I know what you've been through_  
_Just a simple touch and it can set you free_  
_We don't have to rush when you're alone with me_

“Do you want to dance?” You asked, leaning forward slightly.

Dan’s brows shot up. With the lighting fixture that hung just above you both, you could better see the subtle knick in Dan’s eyebrow. You’d have to ask about it later.

“I thought you didn’t want to—“

“I changed my mind. I don’t know how to dance, but I _do_ know I want to dance with you.” You reached across the table and grabbed his hand as you slipped out of the booth, pulling him along with a wide grin across your face. Glancing back at him would reveal he was beaming from ear-to-ear himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't dance in any sense of the word, so I didn't feel confident writing beyond this point! If anyone else would like to pick this up, send me a message on tumblr @moobaby and I may give you my blessing!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Kudos are great but comments give me life! Let me know if you loved this or if you hated it, tell me how to improve! Thanks for taking the time to read this. <3


End file.
